camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Luck
The Luck It is called "Semi Luck" in , item 990, in , item 1323, and in , p.331. The advertisement reproduced in , p.205, the official Fujimoto history page and the article by Tanimura, pp.50–1 of no.11, based on an interview of Takahashi Kenzō, simply call it "Luck". (ラック) is a Japanese 4.5×6 folding camera, made in 1951 and 1952 by Fujimoto. Description The Luck is a vertical folder, with in-curving folding struts. The viewfinder is contained in a top housing, placed to the right when the camera is held vertically by the photographer — the reverse of the usual arrangement. The top housing has an accessory shoe and a flush knob at each end, the left one is the advance knob and the right one is a rotating depth-of-field scale. The main release is placed at the top of the folding bed, actuated by the right-hand index finger; the same configuration would later appear on the Pearl IV. The name LUCK is engraved above the top housing, together with the serial number. The FT logo of Fujimoto is engraved on the folding struts — FT are the initials of Fujimoto Tōjirō (藤本藤次郎), the founder of the company. FT initials of Fujimoto Tōjirō: Tanimura, p.51 of no.11. The shutter is an NKS (B, 1–200, self-timer), synchronized via two pins placed at the bottom. The lens is a four-element Adonis 7.5cm f/3.5 made by Fuji Shashin Kōki. Tanimura, p.51 of no.11, from an interview of Takahashi Kenzō. Kawamata, p.80 of Supuringu kamera de ikou, gives the same information. Documents The Luck was featured in the October 1951 issue of Camera Fan and in the December 1951 issue of . , p.371. The 1950 date indicated in the Fujimoto official history page is one year too early. In an advertisement dated February 1952, Advertisement published in , reproduced in , p.205. the Luck was offered for — case extra ¥1,100. In this advertisement, the company name is given both as Fujimoto Shashinki Seisakusho (藤本写真機製作所) and as Fujimoto Camera Works (藤本カメラワークス); the latter is probably a dummy name (see Camera Works). The distributor was Kashimura Yōkō. The advertisement also shows the FT logo, as well as a reproduction of a lens rim, with lens number 27891. Variations Two different types of top housing are known on the Luck. At least one example has the viewfinder offset to the right (as seen by the photographer) and the accessory shoe placed to the left, next to the advance knob. Example pictured in Tanimura, p.51 of no.11 (lens no.27309). Others have the viewfinder offset to the left and the accessory shoe placed to the right, next to the depth-of-field scale. Example pictured in , item 1323 (lens no.27731), example belonging to the Fujimoto company and pictured in Supuringu kamera de ikou, pp.78–80 (body no.2732, lens no.27902), and example pictured in the February 1952 advertisement. All the known lens numbers are in the 27xxx range (27309, 27731, 27891 and 27902). The two first digits probably stand from Shōwa year 27, i.e. 1952. Incidentally, the only body number observed so far (2732) also has these first two digits. Notes Bibliography * Item 990. * Page 331. * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). Semi Prince — Luck. In ''Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata'' (スプリングカメラでいこう: 全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: The use of and actual examples from 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2004. ISBN 4-87956-072-3. Pp. 78–80. * Item 1323. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Purinsu kara Rakku made — Takahashi Kenzō shi ni kiku." (セミプリンスからラックまで・高橋健三氏にきく, "From the Semi Prince to the Luck — Asking Takahashi Kenzō") Pp.50–1. Based on an interview of Takahashi Kenzō, former CEO of Fujimoto, who entered the company in 1934. Links In Japanese: * History of the Fujimoto company at the Fujimoto corporate site Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: L